


Sun's Confession

by choewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choewrites/pseuds/choewrites
Summary: As being Katsuki Bakugo's friend and classmate, even though you played a lot of pranks to him, as well as he does it too to you as an act of revenge, you felt something weird inside of you, making you blush or stutter around him. You stopped playing pranks but looking up to him. You started to admire him, making you fall in love with him until you decided to confess your feelings.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu & Kamado Nezuko, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Hashibira Inosuke & Kanzaki Aoi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iida Tenya & Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kamado Tanjirou/Tsuyuri Kanao, Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 2





	Sun's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this one-shot au of mine.

Monday, 6:40 AM  
You are Miya Akari, or Akari-chan.  
  
"Miya-san! Wait up!" You looked back at someone who was calling you behind, It was Midoriya and Todoroki. "Goodmorning, Miya-san!" Izuku greeted while Shoto just waved his hands at you, you greeted them both in exchange. It was early for you three to go to the classroom, but the three of you still ran before Iida greets you with his robotic hands and will nag at you. You guys have reached the floor, so you decided to walk with them and have a little chit-chat.  
  
"Sooo... Izuku-kun, have you caught the one who stole your all might plushie?" I asked, making Shoto looked at somewhere, blushing, Izuku didn't notice him so he just answered, "hmm, I'm still finding for it but I think I know who's the culprit- Oh, hey Iida-kun!" I looked at the door entrance, giving Iida a high five, and said to them, "Let's have lunch together!".  
  
I was about to go to my seat until I saw Shinsou looking at me, "Hey there, I'm sleepy as fuck", Shinsou became my chit-chat best friend, we also share a lot of stories, along with Ochaco-chan and Tsuyu-chan. "Same, I can't sleep for no reason, so i just watched Bungo Stray Dogs-"  
  
"Oh my god! Who do you like in BSD?" Hagakure-san joined the conversation, "I actually like Ranpo a lot, along with Atsushi and Tanizaki! Oh, and Higuchi! You?"  
  
"I like Dazai and Chuuya! They might hate each other but they're so good at teamwork, along with Atsushi and Akutagawa!", Hagakure said, making Shinsou approve. Jirou, Denki and Mina also joined the conversation, we stopped talking until someone interrupted us.  
  
  
  
Katsuki Bakugo.  
  
  
"What is it now, Katsuki?", calling him "Katsuki" makes him more annoyed, so I did it with a smile. "Shut up, red pear", that phrase made me smile and have thought of doing a prank on him, Katsuki and I are just.. classmates, and he's just my prank victim.  
I remember shoving his notebook on his face and running away, he even chased me after, we even ended up in the principal's office because I jumped over the Principal's head, lmao. It looks funny but at the same time, I won't do it again. Only because I don't wanna end up cleaning with him in a big library but at the same time, that started something new.  
  
That feeling...  
  
  
  
  
  
_is so new...._  
  
  
  
  
  
_11:30 AM_  
Akari's POV  
Ahh, finally. After Ectoplasm's lesson, my mind flew high. I'm so hungry so I decided to have lunch with everyone. We went down from the room, I and Yaoyorozu talked about what solution will we use for our math seatwork, Ochaco being cute with Tsuyu, Mina and Kirishima were walking while Kirishima's arm is at Mina's shoulder. Kaminari and Jirou are being ... noisy over such things, but hey speaking of, I heard Kaminari was trying to propose to Jirou as his boyfriend though. I hope it goes well for them. "Oh hey, Aoyama-kun and Koda-kun! As well as, hey Sato! Let's have lunch together!", I said. I don't know but I'm the type to befriend everyone as long as they're not uncomfortable.  
  
I got my food, it was Sushi with soba and tempura, yum! Momo and I have the same lunch, and now we have to deal with the relationship between her and Iida, Izuku and Shoto. Now, why am I single again-  
"Miya-san, I know what you're thinking about.", Izuku said, making me jump. "W-what?!"  
  
  
"Akari-chan must be thinking that why she's single", Izuku teased, making you groan. "S-shut up!"  
"Well, that's okay, Miya-san, It's okay to be single", Sero comforted, making me smile at him. Sero and I are also besties and we both like someone else but Sero doesn't show it often. He likes Isogai from the other class. I mean, who won't like that guy.  
"But I think she likes someone though", Sato said, making me blush  
"I can smell who she likes though", Izuku said, making me confused. "What the hell? You aren't Tanjiro-"  
"why am I summoned", Tanjiro said while coincidentally passing by, as well as Zenitsu saying hi to us, and we did it too to them.  
"LOL but Tanjiro-kun is the best!" Izuku said while giving him a high five, and whispered to his ear. I wonder what did he said to Tanjiro.  
  
  
Tanjiro began to smell at us, then whispered back to Izuku's ears. What's going on? Tanjiro gave him a thumbs up, then left us. Midoriya looked at me, with his sheepiest smile. Shoto also looked at me, suspiciously. I looked at them with my confused look. I was so confused that I decided to drink water until- "You like Kacchan, don't you?"  
  
"PWAH!", I gagged at his question, all of the people in my class, why him? I mean, he's charming, but he'll fight you. But he can be protective?? But he can cook?? He can do everything?? He's kind sometimes- At all these thoughts, my heart started beating fast, do I really like him that much?  
"Uhh-- n-no o-of c-course-", I stuttered, I guess it was pretty obvious. "hmm, but why did you stutter there?", Shoto teased. "I mean Akari is just like you, Shoto"  
"Why are you like this", Shoto murmured at his boyfriend's joke, well he was indeed blushing and continued to eat his soba. "Well, Kacchan likes someone too. I mean from our class though, he likes a girl."  
  
  
  
I didn't know about that. Why it can't be me- Wait no. But my heart cracked a little bit, but why? Do I like him that much? I mean why would my heart crack for no reason? For what? He's just my classmate- But, why do I keep dreaming of him then? For what? "Oh.. he likes girls?"  
  
  
"Pftt! HAHAHAHA! Of course, dummy, but I heard he's bisexual so he likes boys too. But he's into this girl for somewhat reason-", Izuku explained  
On second thought, who does he like? Ochaco? Nah, they cuss at each other daily but she's with Tsuyu. Mina? No, Momo? Well, she's with Iida, Jirou? but she likes Denki? Hagakure? but she's not into anyone right now too and all of them aren't really close with Bakugo.  
...  
..  
  
  
....are you fucking kidding me right now  
  
  
I never even knew that my response would be like this at the same time, The way they got surprised, especially Aoyama's cheese flew away and Shoji's biscuits. I never knew I would stand up for saying something stupid.  
"What the Fuck? IS IT ME?", I pointed to myself, looking crazy, smiling, and blushing at the same time. "W-Woah, chill, but how did you say so?", Izuku said, "Oh, but I thought you don't like him?", Iida asked. "Yeah, and how bold of you to yell for something like this", Shoto said. "Dude, chill down.", Sero said.  
  
That time, I knew I fucked up. Izuku and Shoto were laughing at me, I was blushing and embarrassed so I took a seat slowly, this is why I sometimes hate this duo. They'll tease you out of nowhere. Koda caressed my back, telling me that it's okay and Sero hugged me while laughing. Momo sighed loudly while caressing my head. Iida was quiet. Ochaco was confused, as well as Tsuyu, and went back to their conversation. And me? I was regretting life decisions, _Why did I say that loudly?_  
  
"So, don't worry about it. We'll help you!", Momo said, making Sero and Koda shared their high-five. So basically, all of Class 1-A except him knows that I like him. Wait did I say, I like him? Fuck it, I'm in love with him.  
"Yeah!", Kaminari said. "Plus, it's the 12th of February. So, Let's go man!', Kirishima hyped me up and the others did too.  
I have no choice but to blush and, to make me confess to him.  
  
"But, Akari-chan, I noticed that you stopped playing pranks on him, why is that?", Tsuyu asked, kero.  
"Because that was the time I started falling for him."  
  


* * *

  
  
_13th of February. _  
  
  
  
Bakugo's POV  
'Tomorrow's the day, I see. Now how will I confess to that brat?', I thought. I opened up my phone and see some texts from my squad. It was pretty noisy and annoying at the same time, amusing. Dunce face will make that earphones girl be his girlfriend, Shitty Hair and Alien girl will have a date, of course that flex tape is single again smh but he doesn't care 'cuz he's gonna binge-watch an anime shit series. "You know what, I'll let them know about this", I said to myself. So, I started to text about Akar- that red pear head shit. So I think it was a bad idea.  
  
  
  
**_KATSUDONS!!_  
  
Murder God Dynamight: So yeah i like that shit  
sO manly!: YEAAAAAAAAH!! THATS TOO MANLYY  
The Queen: YES GO BAKUGO  
Denkiminari: so true bestie  
Serophone: omfg whats happening  
The Queen: bakugo likes akari!!  
serophone: OMFG  
serophone: AS U SHOULD U LIL SHIT  
Murder God Dynamight: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME  
Serophone: read it again luv  
sO manly!: RUN SEROBRO RUN  
Denkiminari: SERO OMFG  
The Queen: omfg this is a mess  
Murder God Dynamight: YOU BETTER RUN U LIL SHIT **__

  
  
  
Sero Hanta... that little shit... Anyways, I was asking for an idea but these little shits are making me explode the whole dorm. You know what? I'll go to shitty Deku. So, I went up from my bed, went to the door, opened it and went to his room. I was furiously knocking on the door for no reason, luckily this fucker opened it quickly. He opened the door, phone on his other hand, idk wtf was he doing but he was like busy scrolling, "Wtf do you want its like 9pm, furiously knocking is prohibited.", he said. 'Damn MA IM SURPRISED WHERE DID HE EVEN KNOW THOSE WORDS!??', I thought. "Get me inside we need to talk something", I said, so he let me in and I saw half n half on his bed, damn boyfriends.  
"Oh and you sit on the floor, so what do you want to talk?", Midoriya asked, making Todoroki sips his tea.  
  
I said, "Well, okay just listen because I won't fucking repeat. First, I like someone in our class. Second, It's the fucking red pear-headed girl. Third, why the fuck are you writing on your notebook shitty deku!?" Shitty Deku writing on his notebook, is that a blackmail?!?!  
"please continue, you also said you're not gonna repeat that's why kacchan", Shitty Deku replied.  
"fine shitty deku, where was i-", I was about to say something but Half n' Half replied, "Of course, you were in Midoriya's room."  
"SHUT UP OR ILL BLOW U UP- ok so, HOWDOICONFESSTOHERTOMORROWGIVEMETIPSYOULILFUCKER" I was fucking blushing in front of those two. I don't even know what's with them, oh and they can tease you out of nowhere. Deku wasn't like that until Shoto taught him how to do it.  
"As I was saying, maybe you should meet up at her on a place then go confess to her." Shoto said, "Oh, do you know what Akari-chan likes? I have a list though-"  
"GIVE ME THOSE", I snatched the list from Midoriya, and I'm ready to go-  
  
"One more thing. If you ever ended up hurting her,  
I  
won't  
hesitate  
to  
murder  
you,  
_**Katsuki Bakugo."**_  
  
  
  
I ended up running after hearing Deku- Wait, DID I JUST GOT SCARED? OF SHITTY DEKU??? HAAAH?! Well, that was my first time having an interest in someone, I mean on a girl. As I said, I had a crush on Deku once before he and Half-n-Half got together, I was secretly heartbroken that time, but now I like her, I hope something bad won't happen.  
I went back to my bedroom, blushing, and memorizing all the things I need to do for her. Wait, why am I doing this? HAHA what the fuck bro.  
'Akari Miya, tell me you red pear-shit, why did you let me like you?', I thought, while looking at the moon. The moon is beautiful tonight.  
Well, I remember there's a festival in UA, and we can stay overnight. How would I confess to her? Ah, fuck I forgot to ask Deku. Well, if it ain't my romantic shitty books here, let's go grab something useful.  


  
  
  
  
Akari's POV at school  
14th of February  
  
What should I give to him? prank? LMAO but kidding aside, Mina and Ochaco said that confessing him under that cherry blossom tree at sunset will be a good idea. I don't know but, I think that's a traditional idea or whatsoever but they told me it really works well!! well, not for him. Ugh, you know what Akari, you're gonna be late so hurry the fuck up- oh, "Hey, Nezuko!", I called my friend, Nezuko who was with Zenitsu, greeting them good morning and they did it back. I told them what's my problem today, and Zenitsu told me that, "Akari-chan, you're wrong, even though it might be a traditional idea but I can say it really works well. Right, Nezuko-chaaan?", Nezuko smiled at him and told us yes.  
  
I also saw Kageyama with Hinata, I did it to them and they also said the same thing. Kageyama was blushing hard for fuck's sake. And again, I asked a lot of people, with Midoriya and Todoroki, Iida and Momo, Tsuyu and Ochaco, Kiri-kun and Mina, But it's the same answer.  
  
To test out my bravery, I should ask him.  
"h-hey... Bakugo-"  
  
  
  
"HEYREDPEARAREYOUFREELATERAT5PMMEETMEATTHESCHOOLGATEBYE", Bakugo, what the fuck was that!? I can't even understand ONE SINGLE THING-  
wait...  
..  
...  
....  
WAS HE ASKING OUT-  
"Miya-san~~", Denki called me, He sounded like crying, did something happened?  
"D-denki! W-what happened?"  
"Jirou is now my GF!! SHE'S MY GF NOWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I can't believe this happened today!! TT^TT"  
  
Damn Kaminari, he's one lucky boy. So, I asked him where did he confess, he told me that he confessed at the back of our school. Damn, Kaminari Denki sure is unique, he acted like he was super serious like those movies or dramas. Kyoka Jirou is sure fucking lucky. I never saw or knew about his side like this. He even fucking gave her 3 guitars, which I heard that he used all of his allowance for that, and he said that Jirou doesn't need to know about it.  
  
Back to the topic, where was I? Oh yeah, Bakugo. I see him, standing behind that door. Looking at us.  
Speaking of, I just understand that he said I'll meet up with him later at 5 pm at the school gate. Man, he gives me butterflies.  
  
  
Time-skip, 4:30pm  
Third Person's POv  
It was early dismissal, probably because it was Valentine's Day. Aizawa-sensei was our last teacher, we were teasing him too with Ms. Joke. She was also at the outside lmao. Everyone told each other with good luck, I saw Yachi, Kuroko, Hiro, Norman, and Kanao saying hi to me, and they even said good luck. I also said the same too, but also to Aoi and her feelings to Inosuke. I looked back to see where Bakugo is, and he's not there. I suppose he went out first. So, I went down the stairs, and saw Zenitsu and Nezuko.  
"Hey hey! Miya-san! I forgot to tell you something..."  
Tell me what? ..  
"what is it, Zenitsu-kun?"  
The boy was struggling to speak, as he was ordered to do something. "Bakugo-kun wants to meet you not on the school gate, but on the rooftop, you should go there!", Zenitsu said, and he said goodbye to me.  
rooftop, huh?  
Seriously?  
  
  
Bakugo's POV  
  
Damn, it's cold out here. Atleast it's the perfect place, to confess. To that brat.  
It's fucking 5:30, and it's getting dark, Did Thunder Pikachu crying brat didn't tell her? I'm going to kill-  
_vibrating..  
**you have a text from red pear shit  
Let's meet up at 6pm. It's better to see something. **_  
  
hAAAH?! This brat- okay fine, atleast I'm gonna practice this fucking speech. "Dear red hair shit, I, Katsuki Bakugo, wants to go on with a date with a fucking loser like you, I don't know how did I like you, but you fucking stole my heart, you little shit. I am blaming you for making me like you a lot, worry about you sometimes, smiling like a dumb shit whenever I think of you-"  
  
  
_***creaks**_  
  
HOLY SHIT DID SOMEONE-  
"Ara-ara, gomen~ I thought you were Tomioka-san there but I was wrong, I'll pretend I never heard about that."  
... WHO WAS THAT  
Anyways, where-  
  
"Ah! B-bakugo-! Are you still.....there..?"  
I looked back seriously to see who the fuck was, there she is.  
_My Akari Miya._  
  
S-she's wearing a dress... She looks so beautiful...  
pretty..  
mine.  
"D-do I l-look good-?"  
"OF COURSE U FUCKER U STOLE MY HEART AND EVERYTHING YOU'RE SO DAMN PRETTY MARRY ME NOW- Wait what"  
  
  
**"HAHAHAHAH WHAT WAS THAT?-"**  
  
"N-not-noTHING I SWEAR-" Fuck you Bakugo what tf was that?!? I looked at her again, AAA Girls with their hair up is so damn gorgeous, and h-her- AAA SHE'S SO PRETTY  
"So, what do you want to say?"  
Okay Katsuki Fucking Bakugo, do it.  
  
  
  
_**Akari Miya,  
You were that sunlight, that I always need,  
At the same time, the moon shines brightly,  
Like how you smile at me everytime,  
You were the reason why I fell in love.  
I might not be good at poems,  
But, I, Katsuki Bakugo,  
Will try his best to be your first and last love.  
I can't promise anything,  
But there's this one thing for sure,  
I'll promise that you're the only person  
  
That  
  
I'll never  
  
lose. **_  
  


* * *

  
Akari's POV  
**_That  
  
I'll never  
  
lose. _**  
God, I wish I was dreaming. Am I really here? Without hesitation, My hand reached out to his face, grabbing his face close to mine. God, I wish I was the one who confessed first. But, This guy... really liked me.  
  
"E-eh! Hey! Why did you g-grab-"  
I never knew I will say this, It never went through my mind, but-  
  
"Katsuki... The moon is beautiful tonight, right?"  
  
A couple of silence, Akari was the first one to kissed Bakugo, Bakugo was about to reply at that time but he was kissed. It was his first kiss. It was his first kiss, lovely but painful.  
Painful?  
Yes.  
Painful.  
  
**Why is it lovely but painful?**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OI! WHY ARE YOU BITING MY LIPS!!!??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end, Akari and Katsuki became together. Through bickering and fighting, for them, it's their love language. Everytime, they go to school or dorm, they're always together. Bakugo's classmates are shocked to see him laugh and smile with Akari. It must be destiny and fate for this two. Everytime, Bakugo sees the moon, he never thought that he'll smile widely at it. He never knows about it. But for him, Akari is his moon, and Bakugo is the sun.  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Was it good? Make sure to leave a kudos and comment! It's fine if you want to leave something for suggestions or leave any tips!


End file.
